callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Knockout
Knockout is a multiplayer map in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III released on the Eclipse DLC. Players are set in an ancient Shaolin Temple with some disco themed rooms on an unknown Polynesian island featuring beautiful monuments and cherry blossomed nature. Overview One of the most visually stunning and colorful maps within the map pack. It is structured to have more close quarters engagements and contains less wall running opportunities. Most of the combat occurs outdoors. Upper Lane Designed to have easy access towards the armory. Not the most active lane but still considered dangerous due to several alternate pathways. There is also an accessible Asian disco themed living room where it can be utilize as a place to call in Scorestreaks or let health regenerate. Middle Lane The most hazardous lane to be fighting on. It mostly contains close to middle range engagements and is connected with the lower lane. Kung Fu arena A very known area is the Kung Fu arena. Very chaotic giving players enough attention to be careful as well as in certain game modes such as Hardpoint. Lower Lane It has the longest wall running spot in the map and also leads to the disco room. A Japanese styled bridge can be entered but should be taken caution as to it is a dangerous place to venture in. A small wooden bridge can be used as an alternate pathway when coming towards the lily pad pond. Underneath the Japanese style bridge is a passage way that allows player to slide under. Wall Runs This map doesn't have a lot of wall running spots, but noticeably has two very common ones. The upper lane and the lower lane. Upper Lane *Used - The Gong Wall. *Uncommon - Below the bridge near the spike pit. This is a dangerous wall running spot due to how close players are to the pit. Lower Lane As stated above, it has the longest wall running spot. From the entrance to the wooden bridge, players can easily move fast and get undetected by enemy sights. Note: When crossing through the disco room, there are windows which can be used to find enemies when they are running on this particular spot. It is advised to go either above or below the windows. Objective Locations All objectives are located outside. Domination All positions are located at the middle. *'Position A - '''Next to the entrance point. *'Position B - Behind the Bronze Dragon statue. *'Position C - '''At the other side of the Japanese styled bridge. Search and Destroy *'Bombsite A - 'Inside disco room. *'Bombsite B ''- ''Upper lane within Japanese style corridor. Hardpoint *'Hardpoint 1 - '''Shaolin armory bridge. *'Hardpoint 2 - 'Similar to the Bombsite A location. *'Hardpoint 3 - 'Generic Asian temple entrance/exit. Lower Lane. *'Hardpoint 4 - 'Upper Lane corner moving towards the spike pit. *'Hardpoint 5 - '''Kung Fu arena. Dangerous hardpoint to secure. Gallery Knockout Promotional Image BO3.png Knockout Screenshot BO3.png Knockout BO3.png Knockout View 1 BO3.png Knockout View 2 BO3.png Knockout View 3 BO3.png Knockout View 4 BO3.png Knockout View 5 BO3.png Knockout View 6 BO3.png Knockout View 7 BO3.png Videos Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Eclipse DLC Pack Knockout Preview|Trailer Call of Duty Black Ops 3 KNOCKOUT Gameplay & Bruce Lee Easter Egg (DLC2 Eclipse)|Pre-release gameplay Trivia *A teddy bear can be seen inside an opened drawer within the living room located at the upper lane. *It is possible to make sounds with the gongs if one shoots it. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Maps